Love bug
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Stefan found a baby girl one rainy evening and named her Sapphire and raised her, Fourteen years later they move to Fell's Church, Will the Vampire Diaries story change? Will Sapphire like Elena? How will Damon feel about Sapphire? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello lol I was like extremely bored packing my suitcase (I'm going to Ohio for the summer well from June 13-August 25) and I thought of this watching The Vampire Diaries (A recorded episode I missed) and I found the book when I was looking for a shirt and so I'm writing this. I hope you enjoy xD **

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary: Stefan found a baby girl one rainy evening and named her Sapphire and raised her, Fourteen years later they move to Fell's Church, Will the Vampire Diaries story change? Will Sapphire like Elena? How will Damon feel about Sapphire? Read on! **

**Disclaimer: I just own a beat up copy of the Vampire Diaries :P**

* * *

SPOV (Sapphire):

_Hi! My name is Sapphire Marie Salvatore. My dad, Stefan Salvatore, found me when I was a baby and well adopted me. He's a vampire so we move around alot, he promised me when I was eighteen he'd take me to Florence Italy where he was born. So cool right! I've never really been afraid of my dad, you know since he's a vampire and stuff, probably because I was raised by him. He told me that my real parents left me in a basket on someone's door step, little did they know the house was empty! He took mercy on me since I was a baby and all but-_

"Sapphire! Good god why must you _blast _your music!" Stefan grumbled coming into my room.

I pulled my reading glasses and head phones off and looked up from my diary. "_Dad _why can't you _knock _once in a while? I _am _fourteen now. You know I'm a teenager now, like _you_"

He rolled his oak eyes and leaned against my doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "I _did _knock, repeatedly, and your music was too loud, Now what are you doing in here?"

I held my silk ruby red diary up in irritation "Writing in my diary gosh"

"_Gosh _is not a word missy" he pointed out "_Do _you pay attention in school?"

"Of course I do" I smiled "look at my report card and you'll see _that_"

He smirked "Your supposed to be in bed its past eleven"

"Well you _see _I was getting ready to go to bed and funny thing, your gonna laugh" I smiled "I saw a crow outside and I wanted to draw it and when I found my coloring stuff I found my diay and _totally _remembered my day so-"

I stopped and realized he wasn't laughing. "Bed. Now"

I sat up from my desk "Can do"

He chuckled as I yanked my raven black hair and burgundy streaked hair into a high ponytail and yawned. "Night dad"

He kissed my forehead "Night Sapphire see you in the morning. And do you remember _why _I let you put those red streaks in your hair again?"

I smiled again and hugged his waist "Not a clue Dad but I like them and your the best Dad _ever_"

"Am I?" he laughed hugging back.

"You would be better if you let me pierce my lip" I peered up at him with my big pale blue eyes.

"I'm not that great" he smiled ruffling my hair.

I shrugged "Well it was worth the attempt."

He smiled and watched as I climbed into my emerald silk bed spread and shut my lamp off before seeing the shape of a _giant _crow fly away and snickered, Crow's always seemed like little fatties to me.

"Night little fatty"

* * *

**LOL I laughed at that part cuz that little fatty is the Damon we know and love HAHA! xD He's not a fatty, just his crow form is. LOL Hope you liked it, Review, Alert, and Favorite pleeeease and I'll mention you in the next chapter. Chapter 2 will be up as long as I get at least 3 reviews. **

**~Narutard4life**


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV:

* * *

When I woke up it was because of two extremely annoying factors, one my damn alarm clock would _not _shut up, and two the stupid sun was shining straight into my eyes. I tried to shut my blinds from my bed but they were too far away so I fell wrapped in my blankets and took the alarm clock with me. But I was kind of blind without my glasses so I felt like Velma searching around on my hands and knees.

"What are _you _doing?" Stefan laughed, I could only see a blurry black figure in the doorway and stopped and sat up on my knees crossing my arms over my chest.

"For your information" I stated "I am looking for my glasses so leave me be you blurry figure"

As I continued to search, he walked over and knelt down in front of me and slid my glasses over my eyes so I could see his smirk and raised eye brow.

"Did I say leave me be blurry figure?" I smiled innocently, he nodded "Oops"

He laughed then stopped and peered beside me, his eyes widened "Sapphire Marie!" he exclaimed standing and picking the remains of my alarm clock up from my hardwood floor.

"It was an accident!" _Yes, _I thought shuffling to my feet, _an accidental miracle_ "I swear!"

He rolled his eyes, clearly irritated "Its the fourth _accident _this month"

"Well" I bit my lip "Remind me to clos my blinds and it won't happen again!"

He stopped listening and walked out and I sighed feeling dissapointed that he thought I was lying. _Whatever_, I thought and slumped over to my mirror and frowned. I had natural beauty and guys would hit on me but I _hated _it, sometimes I wish I was a boy but sometimes being a girl was fun. I grabbed a band t-shirt and some jeans and changed then shook my hair from its ponytail so it fell thick and straight to my waist.

"Stupid hair" I grumbled brushing the knots out.

I grabbed my Ipod, black backpack, and black converse and ran out of my room with a farewell to my Naruto, Pokemon, and Zelda posters. I wouldn't call myself a tomboy or a strange person because I was a serious nerd, I had a passion for the gaming community. I knew Dad wished I would be girly once in a while but his wish wasn't coming true anytime soon, and it was kind of funny watching him play a video game.

"You know it seems you break any device that wakes you up each year yet you've had your Ipod, Laptop, and game consoles for three years and not a scratch found on aything" he pointed out as I walked into the kitchen.

I shrugged "Alarms are the devil's device"

He rolled his eyes "I think you made that clear when you sent the letter to the "Alarm clock demons"" he put quotes around the words and I narrowed my eyes.

"I think I did too, but did they listen? No!"

"Sorry kid" he shrugged grabbing his car keys from the front room.

"Teenager!"

"Oh by the way" he came back into the kitchen "Were moving again"

I sighed and sat down in my chair. "I was just getting used to this place though, I have friends"

He sat in front of me "I know, but your going to make new friends, I promise"

"Is it a small town?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Kind of"

"When are we leaving?"

"Today after school" he answered

"_Where _are we moving?" I arched an eye brow.

"Fell's church Virginia"

**Okiie I couldn't help myself lol I wrote this yesterday and I had to post it 2 reviews is enough for me!**

**~Narutard4life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay the time of my story is no longer 1996 but in the 2000's, I don't know exactly **_**when **_**but if you see a song from now then you know lol okay on with the story! *Hint hint* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

SPOV:

School that day breezed by in a blur, my classes merged together in my mind. I had always been terribly smart- a genius maybe but I killed some of my brain cells all those long nights stuck on Wizard101. I had many friend's on the online gaming communities, Xbox live mostly and I loved it. We never had awkward moments screaming at each other on our headsets, hell, they could be vampires themselves but that didn't matter because I kicked their asses on Halo.

"Sapphire!" a voice rang out, my head snapped up and I shook my head and met the pale brown eyes of my best friend- for now- Toby. His gold locks fell in his face and he wiped them away as I brushed burgundy tips from my cheek.

"Hey Tobe" I nodded "Where are we?"

He smiled "Spaced out again Sapphire? And were at lunch"

"School's not over!" I exclaimed "Good lord,"

He shrugged "It'll be over soon be calm"

"Whatever" I muttered fixing my glasses.

"Did you watch Naruto last night?" he asked

"Nah, My d- Brother caught me up last night before I had a chance. Don't tell me anything!"

He smiled "Okay, Okay. So, Do you wanna hang out at my house after school..."

I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable. This was what I was talking about, Whenever I got a guy friend they alsways ended up crushing on me! It got really annoying that I couldn't have a friend that didn't like me. And I didn't quick well with girls so all of my friend's were guys.

"Um can't" I answered flatly "Were moving again"

"_Again?_" his eyes widened "You just got here almost a year ago, and from what you tell me you moved around quick before"

I shrugged "My brother's paranoid"

"Sorry pal" he patted my shoulder.

"It's cool" I smiled "I'm a social person"

We laughed and met up with our group of nerds at our regular table. I was a bit bummed out because I would never be able to call Dad my _Dad. _We would always be "brother and sister" wherever we went, we could never be normal. He was a vampire that played human, and I'm not complaining I'm just paranoid I might slip one day and call him Dad, and he's paranoid his secret might get out to human's. Yeah right.

After school, He picked me up in his awesome porsche- that he said I'll never be able to drive- and we sped away. "How was school?" he asked glancing at me.

I shrugged "School is school, fast, time consuming, and lame"

He chuckled "Because your so smart?"

"Exactly" I nodded "I know everything were learning and it is very agonizing"

He patted my knee "It's okay Sapphire, four more years and were gone"

I smiled "Off to Florence Italy, Do you miss it there?"

He shrugged "Sometimes, you know cause I grew up there but some bad people lived there, you remember my brother I mentioned long time ago?"

I nodded "Mmmhmm Uncle Damon stole Katherine from you? You never fully told me the story just that she was stupid and killed herself to bring you guys closer which is kinda dumb if you think about it. I mean if I were her I wouldn't want either of you" I teased

"Ha-ha" he smiled "But Katherine was quiet greedy and wanted each of us, but I still love and miss her, just not my brother"

I laughed "Would I have liked Katherine? Because I'm not a fan of greedy people"

"Then I don't know," he shrugged "Maybe"

"Hmmm" I peered out the window then smiled as one of my favorite songs played on the radio, I turned up and sang along.

"_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you-

Taylor swift and I were cut off as Dad turned the radio station and turned a sweet smile on me "That's enough of that"

"You have insulted both Taylor swift and I" I narrowed my eyes

"Sue me"

"Don't give me any ideas"

* * *

**Hope you like it, I'm trying to incorporate some humor in their relationship because in my opinion, Stefan seemed too serious. It's because of the thirst I know, so I thought up Sapphire to bring a little humor and joy into his despair ;D Am I doing a good job? Review and tell me! **

**~Narutard4life **


	4. Chapter 4

****

**This is my favoirte chapter so far xD its cute lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

SPOV:

"Sapphire" My dad shook me awake which was a bad idea in a car because when I sat up quick I hit my head on the roof so when we got out to get our stuff I was a tad bit grumpy. When I had my duffel bag and camera- a serious photographers camera- and explored the whole area around the boarding house.

"Sapphire stay near" Dad warned me "Where I can see you, okay?"

I nodded "I know Dad, I've heard all of this before"

He pulled his sunglasses off and narrowed his eyes "So I better not find you stuck in a bunny hole again or your camera goes bye bye"

I frowned and clutched it to my chest "No! I'll stay away from holes I promise"

"Okay" he patted my shoulder then dissapeared into the boarding house as I roamed around the outskirts of the forest, jumping on logs and running my hands on the bark of the tree. I felt comfortable surrounded by nature and didn't want to leave as I reached a bridge with rushing water under. I took my camera out of my bag and put it to my eye and shot a picture of a bird drinking from the water.

"Sapphire!" Dads faint voice came north of a clearing I was in, I hissed under my breath and ran away but froze as I saw the fat crow again. I smiled and took a picture of him, did he follow me from our old house?

"Hey fatty" I smiled "Long time no see"

"Sapphire Marie!" he yelled, I jumped and ran away as the crow cawed. When I reached the boarding house I looked down at my feet because he was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest and an eye brow raised in a serious look.

"Sorry Dad" I apologized "I found this... bridge and a bird was feeding out of the water and it was so pretty"

His eyes softened and he put an arm around my shoulders as we began to walk "I think your going to be a photographer when you grow up, not a chef"

I shrugged "I like to cook, and I'm pretty good at it but I _love _to take pictures so I just might be a photographer" I smiled turning my camera on him and taking a picture as he looked down. We laughed at the picture because his eyes were wide and he looked confused.

"That's a keeper" I winked as we entered.

"Is not" he smiled leading me up the stairs directly in front of us and up to the second story, this place was so rad.

"This is so awesome" I whispered as he led me into a bedroom and to a closet that had a hidden staircase! I took a few more pictures as we reached the third floor which was a whole room!

"You like it?" he grinned removing his leather jacket.

"Totally" I walked over to one of the tall windows and stood on a pile of trunks and examined the room at my new taller height. It was perfect for me- for us. Dad smiled and I took a quick picture.

"Now I am _definitely_ keeping that one" I nodded looking at the picture.

"Fine" he agreed "Now, come here I wanna show you something"

I nodded and dropped down from the crates and onto his back. He laughed and caught me, i held the camera out in front of us and snapped a picture of us making funny faces.

"Sorry I needed a father daughter moment picture" I smiled dropping down.

"It's cool" he winked reaching up to the ceiling and opening a trap door, I gazed up at the square of sky above as he heaved himself up and through the door then pulled me up.

"This is so awesome" I smiled taking a few pictures on the roof, I gazed around at the nature beneath us and breathed it in deeply. It was so cool to have a vampire for a Dad!

"You like?" he grinned

I nodded "Your the best"

He winked "Only because of you"

I waved my hand dissmissively "You make me _blush_"

* * *

**You like it? Review please! I just need to know people love this story as much as I do cuz I love Sapphire and Stefan so much xDD Their so cute together ^-^**

**~Narutard4life**


	5. Chapter 5

********

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

SPOV:

That night Dad and I unpacked together and talked a little more than we usually did, it was nice he wanted to be involved in my games and life. I knew I was his first priority and he loved me more than anything and would do _anything _to keep me safe but suddenly I felt as if that would soon come crashing down. I don't know where the feeling came from and I didn't like it so I felt as if I would have to hold on to him for dear life, I wanted to cry which was a rare feeling.

"Dad?" I sat on the bed as he set the computer up, he glanced up and nodded "Are things going to change? Like will everything be different?"

He stood up and crossed over to the bed and sat beside me, I turned my body so I was fully facing him, he turned toward me and smiled warily "I don't know sweetheart"

I sighed "I don't want anything to happen, I don't want to lose you"

He smiled and brushed my damp hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead softly "Your not going to lose me, _ever_, I promise you that"

I hugged his neck tightly, as if I would never let go, and he hugged back "Good, or else you'll regret breaking your promise with me"

He chuckled "Oh I know"

I pulled back and held my pinky out "Pinky swear we'll never leave each other"

He linked his pinky with mine "Until I die, your stuck with me"

I laughed "Just the way it should be"

He smiled and stood and crossed over to his desk "But tomorrow I'm starting school"

"That must suck huh?" I leaned my head against the pillows "Repeating high school over and over wherever you go"

He shrugged "I just block everything out"

I smiled "Me too"

I cherished that night because I knew we probably wouldn't have much more, I changed into a black tank top, burgundy pants and pulled my damp hair into a ponytail and settled my glasses on my face and pulled him down onto the bed and we watched movies together until I fell asleep curled up to his side feeling safe and loved. Because when I woke up at a quarter till noon he was gone.

I climbed out of the bed and to clear my mind, I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my camera and pulled my closest black v-neck on along with torn capris and black converse. I grabbed my glasses and my hoodie and left. I entered the forest that sent chills up my arms at the mind numbing silence and took pictures of the nature until I was interrupted by a girls giggles when I stumbled on a log. I spun around to find a girl. She was pale with choppy black and teal hair, amused lime green eyes, and burgundy lips curved up into a giddy smirk revealing sharp fangs.

"Hi" she danced over, she wore a black v-neck with a paint splatter design, a choppy denim skirt, neon orange leggings and black ballet flats. She was awesome! "I'm Reyna!"

"I'm Sapphire" I took a quick picture of her, the light blinded her and for a moment her eyes flashed to a violet blue and back to lime green.

"Sapphire hmm" she nodded "Your human?"

I nodded and fixed my glasses, "What are you?"

"Vampire" she grinned showing the fangs again "These are fake"

We laughed as she removed them and held them out in her palm. I inspected them then stepped back "Are you going to eat me?"

She shook her head "No, I would have eaten you already if I wanted to, your cool"

My brow furrowed "Your the first person who's ever told me that"

She held her hands up "No chick flick moments please"

I nodded "Gladly"

"So pals?" she held her hand out, I stared at her for a moment and shook her hand.

"Pals"

"Now" she clapped "Let's have some fun"

I hesitated "Such as?"

"Chill" she smiled "I'm not a bad vampire, I'm a good ol' fifteen year old"

I laughed "On the outside"

She smiled "Exactly"

I had a good vibe from out Reyna, I never really had "Pals" or "Buddies" or real friend's just worthy gaming opponents or fill-ins. Just people to fill in my useless time alone when Dad was busy. She seemed cool enough, we spent some of the afternoon together running around the forest and taking pictures, she taught me how to climb a tree and we laughed as I got stuck up in a branch.

"So will your parents be cool with you chilling with a vampire?" Reyna smiled as we were heading back for the boarding house, elbows linked.

"Totally" I waved my hand "Because my dad _is_ a vampire"

"Lucky" she frowned "My parents are dead, I was supposed to die in the accident that killed the, except a man saved and changed me and told me to forget about him but it's like how could I?"

"I don't know what happened to my real parents" I shrugged "They left me on a doorstep and the house was empty so my dad found me and raised me, I don't know what it feels like to have normal parents. But the truth is I don't want a normal life"

She nodded "I feel the exact same way, Who wants normal when you can have supernatural?"

I laughed "Normal people"

She shook her head "What wierdos"

We laughed as I reached the boarding house again and sighed and unhooked my elbow and stood in front of the Reyna. "So..."

"We should hang out" she nodded "Because I've never really had a friend I've actually _chill _with"

I nodded "I've never really had a friend"

"So its settled" she smiled "Friend's forever"

"Wow your forward" I smiled

She shrugged "Its a talent"

We laughed and quickly hugged before I waved and ran back inside and to my computer. About a half an hour later Dad charged in looking confused and worried.

"We have to go"

* * *

**Pleeeeease review I'm going insane without them! **

**~Narutard4life**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**No author note today ;D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

SPOV:

I panicked for a second then calmed down "What? Why? What happened?"

He sat on the bed and rubbed his oak eyes wrly, his next words came out in a hiss "_She _happened"

I crossed my arms confused and fixed my glasses "Who's _she_?"

"Elena Gilbert"

"I'm gonna need a little more info then that" I rolled my eyes irritated, I liked it here so far and this _Elena _was not going to mess my fun up.

"She looks like K-" He couldn't get it out then took a deep breath "Katherine" he said through gritted teeth. My brow furrowed.

"Impossible" I disagreed "Katherine died like a gazillion years ago, were they like related check and see if she was german! But I don't wanna leave, just suck it up and ignore her like a man"

He rolled his eyes "Fine, but if anything happens I'm blaming you"

I held my hands up in a cheery surrender "Cool with me"

"So what did you do today?" he asked removing his black leather jacket.

"Well besides Wizard101, I met a friend today" I smiled proudly "She's really awesome and her name is Reyna and she taught me how to climb a tree!"

His eyes widened "You went into the woods?"

_Shit _"No, not far, like probably a few feet into that forest" I pointed to the forest surrounding the boarding house and prayed he'd believe me but I froze as the Crow flew to the branch closest to our window and searched frantically for my camera.

Dad's gaze narrowed on the fat bird and he shut the window and drew the curtains, how strange. "Dad!" I exlcaimed "That bird is my friend also, he followed us here"

He shook his head "Stay away from that bird, it followed me this morning when I fed"

I sighed and mumbled "That's not fair"

He sighed, at my pout and huge eyes, rolled his eyes and opened the curtain and window again and left the room. I smiled victoriously putting the camera to my eye and closing my other eye and squinting "Works every time"

The bird turned its beady black eyes on me and peered right into my pale blue eyes and I felt as if I were under conrtol but snapped back into myself at the last minute and cocked my head to the right and narrowed my eyes and said aloud "Bad bird"

I think I was beginning to go crazy because before it flew off the bird _winked _right at me then cawed, flapped its giant glossy black wings and soared away. There was something _too _familiar of this damned bird but _what?_ Of course I've seen it before but its features, black eyes, black hair, an arrogant posture what the hell!

"Sapphire" Dad said amused behind me. I spun around and shot a picture of him instinctively.

"Um yeah?" I shook my head.

"Your out of it" he arched an eye brow "What exactly did you and Reyna do today?"

I smiled "Chill we didn't get high or anything, we just um that bird is familiar and I don't know _why _is it familiar to you?"

He shook his head "Nope"

I shrugged "I think I'm just tired, I'm going to bed, night"

He nodded, eyes narrowed the slightest as I traveled dazedly to the bathroom.

* * *

**PLEASE Review, It will make me VERRY Happy. But I have a question for Ya'll how should Damon and Sapphire meet? xD**

**~Narutard4life**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Okay I kinda like this chapter lol and you'll see why pretty darn soon, so I hope ya like it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

SPOV:

I woke up alone again, this time at 10:13 instead of past noon. I dragged myself out of the bed, grabbed my glasses from Dad's desk and slumped into the bathroom to change, I laughed looking in the mirror. I looked like a monster. My silky burgundy and ebony hair was a mass of knots atop my head, my pale blue eyes behind my glasses were bloodshot and full of the tired emotion I was feeling, and my face looked _too _pale.

And my lips looked dry and tasteless. I knew why I looked so tired, I barely got some sleep. One, I was too freaked about the crow and everytime I slipped into sleep I saw or heard it, and second Dad was up all night also. He was turning things in his mind but I didn't dare ask him, it was his bussiness not mine.

"Not funny anymore" I glared, I was usually as good looking as Dad kept himself but I was scary looking right now.

I brushed my hair for an hour until it was back to its knotless self, I grabbed the eye drops from the medicine cabinet and douced my drowsy eyes then washed my face a few times. Soon, my flushed cheeks came back and life overroad my features again. I grabbed my chap stick and smeared it on my lips, my lips were now full and pink again. I grinned feeling good again then changed from my black t-shirt and sweats into a burgundy tank top and black baggy jeans and black vans. I left my hair down for once and tied half of it up into a clip then grabbed my camera.

But I froze after I saw it was set on, then I glanced around instictively. I pulled my glasses off and cleaned them to make sure I was seeing the right thing. Yup I was, Dad's diary or journal whatever. He kept it hidden from me alot so this was a shock but I remember when he first gave me my Sapphire diary on my eight birthday, he told me "Memories were too precious to forget, whether they be bad or good" and damn did he have some bad memories.

"Sapphire!" Someone hissed, I almost jumped out of my skin and yanked my hand away from the leather bound cover expecting Dad to be standing in the doorway with a dissaproving scowl but nope I was alone, was it my conscious?

"Sapphire!" The source hissed again "Look out the window"

Expecting to see the crow talking I did as told but instead I found Reyna perched on the same branch as fatty with her slim body straight expect for her folded legs and arms in her lap. I smiled faintly.

"I thought you were a crow" I said "Or my conscious"

She arched a confused brow and I just smiled and shook my head, she shrugged "Invite me in quick this branch is very uncomfortable"

"Um... Come in"

She smiled relieved and jumped into a standing position on the branch and leapt straight into the window, landing in front of me in a ball form. She unfolded herself and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm nice place" she commented gazing around with those piercing lime eyes of hers, I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"So whatcha wanna do today?" she asked sitting on the bed. I noticed what she wore for the first time today. She wore a white v-neck with _Bite Me _in blood red letters under a pair of fangs, black skinny jeans and black converse with her hair extra choppy and covering her left eye.

"Um" I sat beside her "Wanna go to the forest?"

She shrugged "I guess"

I nodded and she stood, she stood and catapulted herself out the window and landed on the ground as light as a feather then grinned up at me eagerly, did she want me to _follow?_

"I think I'll take the door" I smiled, slightly afraid I'd break my leg. "Meet you there"

She nodded and I spun around back to the room and took one last longing look at Dad's diary, took a deep breath and opened it to the first page quickly. A family portrait stood out, it was Dad beside a gorgeous man about twenty spomething and another man who I suspected to be their father. I barely heard about him except he was pissed at uncle Damon _alot. _

I took a quick look at the strong men and sighed, then shut the book reluctantly and ran out the bedroom door then down to the front room and out the front door where Reyna waited patiently.

"I'll race ya to the bridge" she smiled mischieviously.

"Okay" I shrugged unhooking my camera from my neck strap and setting it on the porch. I knew she'd beat me with her Vampire speed but this gave me time to think everything over, I wish I had time to investigate Dad's diary. What did Dad really do that made Damon hate him?

"Go!"

I tore off into the woods surprisingly in _front _of Reyna and I didn't let my sprint die down a bit till' she was out of sight and I could run with the green blur in peace. So here was the story _I _knew. Dad and Damon loved Katherine a bazillion years ago, Katherine loved Dad first but uncle Damon won the slut over. Then she got selfish and wanted them both, but they wouldn't have it so she changed Dad and uncle Damon then killed herself. When I told Dad I wouldn't want either one of them I wasn't lying, I would not do all of that to double cross two guys, it was selfish and evil.

Hmm I may have gotten along with this chick after all... My jumbled thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I slammed into someone's chest, the person caught my elbows before I could really fall. But my glasses fell off my face and what I thought was to the ground.

"My glasses!" I exclaimed "I can't see anything without them"

"Calm down" the person replied, voice like silk. It was a man. "I got them"

I let a relieved breath out as he set them in my hand, I put them on and stared shocked. I'd just seen this gorgeous face, right?

"Ow" I rubbed my head, I felt dizzy. The world was spinning.

"What's wrong?" He grinned, completely at ease. Those fathomless black eyes gazed right into my pale blue eyes "You seem a bit faint, why your pale."

I shook my head "Y-your Damon, correct?"

"Correct"

* * *

**Hehehe this is where the story begins to get interesting, I hope they met good xD My friend read it and she liked it, so I hope ya like itttt Please review and Alert and Favorite ;D**

**~Narutard4life**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

SPOV:

Thoughts jumped around my brain like grasshoppers and I was getting a bit dizzy again I was probably 'pale' again. Was I supposed to be nice to him? Scared? Happy? Pissed?

"I vote you be nice to me" he shrugged leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"Silence!" I yelled "And stay out of my mind"

"Why you certaintly are not related to my brother by blood" he mused "Your too... hmm what's tha word?... Fiesty"

"Hardly" I snapped "Just let me _think _will you?"

He chuckled "I could get used to _your _prescence indeed"

"You talk like a nerd" I muttered fixing my glasses. But boy he didn't look like one.

"Why thank you"

"Stop that!"

"So how are you related to the little brat?" He arched an eye brow.

"Don't call him that" I growled "Don't _ever _talk about him that way!"

His eyes widened a bit, probably at my defensive nature over Dad. How dare he talk about him that way! How dare you! I yelled in my mind, hoping he was listening. Damon winced slightly and he peered at me in confusion. "Sorry" he finally mumbled.

"Not accepted" I glared "Just leave me and _him_ alone."

I began to walk away but turned my head back "If you have enough _control _to"

I knew my words were in dsngerous territory now by the way his black eyes flared with fury, he was probably thinking the same thing as me. I didn't know anything about him yet I threw the words out like I did. But I didn't care anymore, he hurt my dad so I'll do my best to hurt him. I sprinted away.

"Hang on" Damon appeared before me at another tree, his hand shot out and gripped my shoulder but the impact collided with my sprinting so I fell into a pile of sticks and leaves. I glared up at him.

"_What_?" I snapped

"You'd best control your attitude around me" he knelt down to me, eyes boring into mine "I'm the most dangerous thing you're ever likely to encounter in your life"

I don't know what force was inhabbiting my body that choked my next words out but they were definitely not mine because if an _evil _vampire told me that my instincts were _run_. "I'll take my chances"

We kept our positions glaring each other and I thought his eyes would be the last thing I saw would be his eyes before he broke my neck but no, he didn't kill me he just stood. "Listen to me little girl" he growled.

"Whatever my brother told you about me don't believe it all" he slid black sunglasses over his eyes similar to Dad's "Just remember, I loved her too"

With that, he walked away and emerged into the forest and a few moments later I yelped and jumped as the crow above my head soared and cawed. Why the _hell _did I act like that? It was like I wasn't even in control of my body. I rubbed my head and shuffled away confused of what just happened. I need some tylenlol... Or a normal life for a day...

* * *

**So sorry if I made either of them seem mean but from the way I look at it, their both conflicted in their own ways and that's how they'll connect. Sapphire is a loner who's _too _defensive of Stefan, and Damon is just well... Misunderstood lol. That's the way I think about it, I mean he loved Katherine too he was just screwed over and I guess Stefan doesn't really realize it yet. But PLEASE Review more I'm going insane haha. Aaaand if by any chance I have some Vampire Academy fans here PM me! (If you don't know what I'm talking about and don't know what Vampire Academy is DO NOT READ THIS LAST MESSAGE) Spirit Bound is out and IT WAS UH-MAZINGGGGG! Okiie lol message over! REVIEW!**

**~Narutard4life**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

SPOV

I ran back to the boarding house feeling queasy and uneasy. I grabbed my camera on the way inside and mentally cursed myself. I could have taken a picture of him! I slumped up the stairs and took not much joy as I climbed the hidden staircase and frequently tripped on the steep steps, finally I reached our room and sat on the bed with my camera. In silence, I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Well today's been evenful, surely you'll remember this day for the rest of your life. It was the day you threatened a vampire with your childish ways. Dad would be pissed if he found out what I did to Damon but hell, it was worth it! I'm _still _adrenaline high. Reyna will freak when she finds out I ditched her for you but she's pretty understanding about that. Anyway I'm still paranoid Damon is going to kill me tonight but I shouldn't be I mean, maybe he's just lonely. I know what that feels like... To be ignored and misunderstood-_

I froze again as I caught sight of Dad's diary on the desk again, I glanced around it was 12:22. he wouldn't be back for a couple hours. I grabbed the diary in a flash and flipped through the pages, in the middle of the book was a picture of a beautiful blonde woman. She had pretty blue eyes- the color of Dad's ring- I realized- and had a sweet/cruel smile on her lips as she sat straight up. At the bottom it read _Katherine von Swartzschild_at the bottom and I smirked.

"Hello Katherine" I murmured snapping a quick picture "So your the _beautiful_ girl that broke the brothers up huh? And the _Elena Gilbert _look-alike"

I thought for a moment, well technically Katherine wasn't the look-alike of Elena, Elena was the look-alike ok _Katherine_. I continued to read the Diary in amazement, it told the whole story, from Dad's view of course. But the entries dated back to the fifteenth century! I never really knew he lived during the renaissance period, and in Italy! That is so rad, except I was more a fan of Victorian london, the era of romance and corsets. I glanced at the Katherine picture and fell off my chair as a white owl outside appeared at the branch .

"What the hell is with this damned town and birds" I muttered walking over to shut the curtains but I had made a mistake because the owl jumped on the window sill and pecked at my flesh, its beak dug into my fore arm and broke the skin so fresh blood dripped a bit to the dusty floor.

It didn't hurt per say because I was watching the bird with blue eyes. "Why did you do that?" I asked staring straight into its eyes. It flapped its wings and flew away. The fat crow took its place not even noticing the long gone owl and peered right inside at me as I held my bleeding flesh.

"I should clean this" I decided and traveled into the bathroom and began the washing process of washing it with water and searching for a bandage, once I found one I wrapped it around until it was tightly wrapped and looked in the mirror. My eyes looked startled and wide. I was numbed.

"Sapphire!" Reyna climbed in throught the window, I suspected she climbed up the wall. "What happened? You dissapeared"

I shook my head "Okay Reyna can I tell you a story and you won't tell anyone? _Anyone_"

She smirked "Who am I going to tell?"

I smiled faintly and grabbed Dad's diary and dived into the story of how one beautiful girl broke the bond of two brothers and damned them to an eternity of misery and guilt. Wish me luck.

* * *

**If you read Vampire Diaries: The fury, you'll understand the white owl. If not then you'll just have to wait ;D **

**~Narutard4life**

**P.S Too Eb17: I love Dimitiri toooo xD And Christian ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV:

After I told Reyna the whole story, I showed her Dad's diary entries to back my facts up but since she was a vampire she believed. "Wow" she breathed as I finished "That's hash"

I nodded "Yeah, he told me the story a long time ago but I wasn't really paying attention so I wonder if this Elena girl is related to Katherine at all. Reyna stood and paced.

"I wonder if she's as dumb as Katherine to kill herself for them" she scoffed, I smiled she had the same feelings about it as I did. "I mean they hated each other correct? Stefan and Damon?"

I shrugged "More or less"

"So why would they grieve with each other if they couldn't stand one another?" she asked confused "It just confuses me, this girl seemed smart"

"There's not much to go on anymore" I told her standing. "She's dead, gone forever, I just don't trust this Elena girl. I mean I haven't met her yet but I still don't trust her"

Reyna smiled "This calls for some detective work"

I laughed "What do you mean?"

She ran over to the window "Meet me at the bridge at four pm okay?"

I nodded confused "Alright but what are you going to do-"

I didn't bother to finish because she was already out the window, I rolled my eyes and went to the bed and sat, I didn't feel like watching Naruto right now. I wanted to know the story from her but I couldn't, I wanted to talk more with Damon but I couldn't, I'd get in tons of trouble. For sure. The room now felt like it was closing in and I felt suffocated so I grabbed my jacket and camera and ran out. The wind was beginning to pick up and it swirled my hair around my face, I glanced up at the opauqe sky and sighed.

"I will no longer sit around" I decided with a confident nod. "Time to get some answers"

I took a step when a cute white kitten ran over and scratched at my sneakers, okay then.

"Hello cat" I said snapping a picture, it hissed and I smiled and bent down to scratch its head. "Please let my shoes be"

But it didn't cease its scratching and I narrowed my eyes and picked it up, I held it back at arms length and cocked my head to the right... it had blue eyes. Before I could survey it any longer the cat hissed and reached out to dig its nails right into my cheek.

I gasped and dropped the cat, it began to run away but I followed. "Damn cat" I rubbed my cheek as it ran into a hole. I pulled my hand back and found blood on it and grimaced. Its nails dug in _hard _and I now felt the stinging but I continued to walk in the forest, the air grew still and cold and I froze on Wickery bridge. Ahead, I saw a cemetery.

Checking my watch I saw that it was past three so I continued down the path. I had spent about a good hour wandering the headstones and taking pictures of them when I found a girl on the ground in front of a headstone. I couldn't read the name but it was a morbid sight, she was on the ground on her knees speaking softly to the tomb, perfect for a picture. After I shot the picture I gasped and took a step back. She had long pale blonde hair, and the face of an angel, she looked exactly like Katherine but a bit more modern, damn these girls put even my looks to shame. But I felt bad, she looked so sad.

"Are you okay?" I walked over to her without thinking, she looked up and wiped tears away and nodded.

"Uh, yeah I-I am." She reassured me "Thank you"

I peered down at her face and shook my head and sat in front of her "You look really sad, its kind of depressing. You look like someone who should always be happy"

She laughed harshly "Not always"

I shrugged "My d- brother always used to tell me that"

She smiled "Your brother was right"

I shook my head "Nah, he's kind of a downer"

We laughed and she extended her hand to me. "Elena Gilbert"

I shook her head and returned the smile "Sapphire Salvatore" Her eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a long wait, I've been kinda busy with concerts and stuff :P But I hope this makes ANYONE review or somethin, I just couldn't wait for Elena and Sapphire to meet so I had to do it ^-^And if ya'll have any ideas please review and tell me I'd love to know  
**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, hope I did this right lol I wanted Elena and Sapphire to get a bit close, and I attempted! I did, I promise just hope I get a bit more reviews. xD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**SPOV:**  
**

"D-did you say _Salvatore_?" she asked a bit stunned.

I nodded "Yup, its Italian for Savior you know"

She shook her head, oh no did I break her? My eyes widened and I pursed my lips together. "Are you alright?" I repeated "You don't look so good"

She smiled, looking perfectly well. Bipolar? "I'm fine, but are you related to Stefan Salvatore?"

I nodded "Yup, he's my brother, I think he told me about you" I shrugged, I could have sworn I heard her heart leap as her eyes brightened. "But I don't listen to him much so that's why he doesn't tell me much anymore"

She laughed "Did you guys transfer from Italy?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest "Oh I only wish, but no he we came from California, hey have you ever listened to a song in Japanese?" I was a terrible subject changer.

She laughed again, she had a bell like laugh. "Um no I have not"

I nodded "Its pretty amazing I tried showing Stefan but he refused to listen" I grimaced "Stupid Italian" I muttered.

"Wow" she nodded "Your nothing like him, or what I've seen of him"

I shrugged "Yeah we get that a lot my theory is I'm the milkman's child but we have no parents to ask and testing is out of the question so were an unsolved memory"

"Elena?" a voice called out. We both jumped and I stood up quickly.

"Um, I should go" I nodded.

"Wait" she stood. "Will I see you again?"

I shrugged "Maybe, just give my brother time he's a wimp when it comes to the girls"

We laughed and I waved and ran away, and sure enough I was caught. As I reached the bridge Dad stood with his arms crossed over his chest and I disapproving look.

"Sapphire" he sighed "Why don't you ever listen to me? And what the hell happened to your face?"

"Hey, I do listen to you!" I argued "And a cat scratched me"

He rolled his eyes "When do you listen to me?"

I bit my lip "I listen to you all the time"

"If you listen to me, then why were you talking to Elena?" he asked arching an eye brow, I couldn't lie with his big oak eyes on me. My words dried up and I felt tiny.

"I didn't mean to" I said quietly "She just looks so sad, maybe because she's waiting around for you, hmm"

It was his turn to look down. "Don't you think _brother_"

He cracked and smiled, grabbing my shoulder and teasingly pushing me forward. "Sapphire, I can't be with Elena and you know it"

I sighed "C'mon Dad, I _can not _be the only girl you care about, and you don't have to fully forget Katherine, which you won't trust me, and you know I'm right so go for it"

He stayed silent and I grinned, I was always right when it came to our arguments and he knew it, he knew it well. Finally after a while he broke the silence of our walking. "Not yet" he told me, voice calm yet serious.

"But it will happen correct?" I asked matching his tone.

Silence.

"Go home Sapphire" he told me, he used a tone I couldn't disobey "I'll be back later"

"Fine" I nodded "Just don't hurt her anymore? Please"

I turned and walked. "And clean that scratch!" he called back to me.

* * *

**Okay, I'm hoping to reach 40 or 45 reviews before I review so if you all truly care please review! And I'm loving them already so don't get me wrong! **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV:

As soon as Dad was out of hearing distance I began to sprint the other way. I reached Wickery bridge in record time, an old man was below but I paid no attention as I reached Reyna. She had a wide grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

"Elena Gilbert" she told me as I approached her "The queen of Robert E Lee high school, daughter of deceased parents, sister of Margaret Gilbert, ex girlfriend to _many _boys but the latest is Matt Honeycutt, best friend to Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez, Caroline Forbes and niece of Judith Gilbert"

I gaped "How'd you get all that?"

"I'm a vampire with people skills" She smiled "and some wicked compulsion comes in handy too"

We laughed and began to walk "I met her though" I nodded gazing at the trees ahead thinking of an Indian song I used to listen to back in California when I was in the woods. It was called Koyal or in American Songbird. "She was nice, but really sad and now I know why. How long ago did her parents die?"

"Um" she thought for a moment, like she needed too. "About a year ago, in fact it was on this bridge that the family crashed. Elena survived."

"Do you see any ghosts?" I teased. She smiled.

"Nope, no mislead spirits in sight"

"But" Reyna said, turning suddenly serious. "According to some student, Elena isn't always so nice. She's strong and uses her power of the school to get what she wants and according to 'best friend' Caroline Forbes she wants your Dad"

I smiled "He could use a love interest"

"But what about Damon?" she argued "Once he lays his eyes on Elena he's probably gonna want her too and do you want this girl going through what Katherine went through"

I forgot I had told her the story. I stopped and turned to her with a soft smile "Reyna, like you said she's strong and I'll personally make sure that history does not repeat"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to post something lol But please review xD **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Sorry for no updates for a while but I've eben kinda busy with important business so I only have a little time to write this and update, It's not my best work but it's something! lol Just don't forget to Review, Alert blah blah and all that jazz xD**

**~Narutard4life**

* * *

SPOV:

"Not again!" I exclaimed as an alarm clock woke me up the morning after the Elena incident, I fell off of the bed

_again _wrapped in the blanket with a "thump" except this time I didn't take the clock with me. "Why have you come back from _hell_?"

"Why are you yelling at a clock" Reyna appeared on the window sill. "Are you unstable? Have you finally cracked?"

"Ha-ha" I glowered "And I'm perfectly fine I just have some um bad memories with the 'Alarm clock' and I broke my other one so I have no idea where this came from"

"So have you finally come to senses and decided to leave the poor girl alone?" she asked as I wrapped my hair up into a bun. I turned to her with narrowed eyes as I slowly put my glasses on.

"Of course not" I replied. "I told you Reyna, I will protect her stop worrying"

"I just think its wrong" she stated standing up and moving to the window "Humans should not be mingled into the Vampire's world and you know it"

She left wordlessly out the window and I stuck my tongue out and turned to enter the bathroom to wash my face. Maybe she had a point, I thought brushing through my hair a few times and once again pulling it into a bun. Humans didn't have a place in a vampire's world, aside for consumption.

"Your friend is right you know" an angelic voice said from the window as I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in regular clothes. I froze seeing the figure in the window. Long pale white/blonde hair cascaded over a pale, slender form, lapis lazuli eyes met mine and I gaped.

"E-Elena?" I questioned helplessly.

"Try again sweetie" she smirked.

"Katherine?" I raised an eye brow "But how? Y-your dead"

She laughed "Looks really can be decieving"

"Why are you here?" I whispered, all signs of humor dissapeared from her beautiful face and I tensed up feeling like a mouse under an owl's gaze. Wait, owl...


	14. Apology letter

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
